


Anfang einer Zukunft

by Jhadin



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Other
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-11
Updated: 2014-01-11
Packaged: 2018-01-08 08:06:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1130279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jhadin/pseuds/Jhadin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ayel, der sich vor einiger Zeit als erster Offizier bei der Narada beworben hat, erhielt endlich Antwort. Jetzt kam der schwerste Punkt: Das Vorstellungsgespräch beim Captain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anfang einer Zukunft

Sein Herz raste. Es schlug ihm buchstäblich bis zum Hals. Noch nie zuvor war er so nervös gewesen wie jetzt in diesem Moment und er verstand noch nicht einmal wieso.  
Gerade erst hatte er die Akademie verlassen, seine Ausbildung als Führender seines Jahrgangs abgeschlossen.

Viele mochten denken, er sei verrückt. Wahrscheinlich fragten sie sich, weshalb er keine Karriere im Militär anstrebte, oder gar beim gefürchteten Tal Shiar. Einige von Ihnen schüttelten bestimmt mit dem Kopf. Allein der Gedanke brachte ihn zum Schmunzeln.

Schon zu Beginn hatte er gewusst, dass er in keine dieser brutalen Richtungen gehen wollte, es war einfach nicht sein Ding. Er wusste, dass seine Ausbildung, die er gemacht hatte, die höchste war, die man erreichen konnte. Und ebenso wusste er, dass er für seine Jobwahl keineswegs so hart hätte lernen müssen.

Vielleicht hatte er sich der Rebellion wegen so weit gebracht.  
Schon immer hatte seine Familie nur das Beste gewollt. Hatten jahrelang für ihn und einfach über ihn hinweg entschieden. Von Anfang an stand schon geschrieben, dass er ein bekannter und ruhmreicher Krieger werden sollte, der in die Geschichte des Imperiums eingehen sollte.  
Aber er hatte nie auch nur einen Gedanken daran verschwendet.

Er hatte den Glauben seiner Familie genährt als er auf diese hoch bekannte Akademie gegangen war. Schon im ersten Jahr hatte er Glückwünsche und jede Menge Lob erhalten. Alle dachten er würde dieses Ziel anstreben, welches sie ihm gesetzt hatten ohne ihn zu fragen wie er darüber dachte. 

Nun stand er hier, mit den Armen hinter dem Rücken verschränkt, eine Pose die Respekt und Geduld ausstrahlte, auf der Brücke eines Minenschiffs. Letzte Woche war der Anruf gekommen, eine Zusage zu einem Bewerbungsgespräch, direkt beim Captain.   
Sicherlich hatte sein Vater bereits davon erfahren und rastete gerade zuhause aus. 

Es war ihm egal, er konnte und wollte endlich allein über sein Leben und seine Zukunft entscheiden. Dafür brauchte er niemand anderen. Er hatte weder Frau noch Kinder und somit familiär keine Verpflichtungen mehr.

„Der Captain wird sie gleich in Empfang nehmen. Bitte gedulden Sie sich noch ein wenig.“, sprach eine jüngere Frau, die nur wenige Meter von ihm entfernt an einer Konsole stand und arbeitete. Sie wirkte jung aber durchaus erfahren. Sie hatte kurzgeschnittenes, schwarzes Haar das ihr gerade mal bis zum Kinn reichte. Kein typischer romulanischer Schnitt, wie man ihn im Militär trug. Zum Weiteren fiel ihm auf, dass es keine fest geregelte Uniform zu geben schien. 

Noch ein Punkt für dieses Leben ...

Er nickte antwortend und rätselte ein wenig darüber wie alt sie wohl war. Sie konnte nicht viel älter als er selbst sein.   
Wie lange war sie wohl schon Teil dieser Crew?   
Eines war sicher, sie hatte keine Zeit mit einer unnötigen Ausbildung vergeudet.  
Die Chancen standen gut, dass er diesen Posten bekam, dennoch hoffte und betete er inständig dafür. Er wollte keineswegs zurück, sondern so schnell wie möglich in die Weiten des Universums. Nicht dass er seinen Planeten nicht liebte, das war nicht der Grund, aber er hatte den ständigen Alltag satt. Er wollte etwas anderes sehen und erleben.  
So lange war er immer kontrolliert worden.

Von einem ehemaligen Freund auf der Akademie hatte er erfahren, dass eine Stelle auf einem Bergbauschiff neu zu vergeben war. Was mit dem vorherigen Offizier geschehen war, wollte er gar nicht wissen. Von belangen war nur, dass es eine Chance war dem ewigen Trott zu entkommen. 

Er war so in seine Gedanken versunken, dass er nicht mitbekam wie jemand neues die Brücke betrat. Die anderen Offiziere jedoch drehten sich um und grüßten den Unbekannten mit dem typischen romulanischen Gruß, der gleichzeitig Freundschaft aber auch Gehorsam signalisierte. 

Erst als die besagte Person neben ihm, in seinem Blickfeld, auftauchte, löste sich seine Starre.

„Willkommen auf der Narada. Ich bin Captain Oren Lhoell.“, stellte sich der nun nicht mehr fremde Mann vor und streckte ihm freundlich die Hand entgegen.

„Danke, dass sie mich empfangen Captain. Mein Name ist Ayel Kellan.“, antwortete er und ergriff die Hand. „Es ist mir eine Ehre hier zu sein, Sir.“

Es war nicht gelogen, als er mit den Worten so dick auftrug. Der Captain wirkte freundlich und Ayel schätzte ihn kaum älter als sich selbst ein, vielleicht 1-2 Jahre. Dennoch strahlte er so eine kräftige Autorität aus. Sofort erkannte Ayel, dass seine Crew ihn liebte und respektierte, genauso wie er selbst es sich vorgestellt hatte.  
Man musste mit Herz bei der Sache sein. Das war noch ein weiterer Grund weshalb er der Bergbau-Gilde beitreten wollte.

„In Ihrer Bewerbung steht, dass sie sich auf den Posten des Ersten Offiziers bewerben möchten. Ich bin neugierig. Wie kommt es, dass jemand wie Sie, der einen solch brillanten Abschluss gemacht hat, auf einem Bergbauschiff arbeiten möchte.“

Er hatte mit Fragen gerechnet und auch mit einer dieser Art, dennoch war er ein wenig unvorbereitet. Er wollte ehrlich sein, doch er konnte schlecht die ganze Wahrheit sagen, hielt es für unangemessen.

„Zu Beginn meiner Ausbildung hatte ich in Betracht gezogen dem Militär beizutreten. Doch gegen Ende entschied ich mich dagegen,wollte die Akademie deswegen jedoch nicht beenden.“

Der Captain nickte und schritt zum Captainsessel, wo er sich niederließ um die ganze Brücke zu überblicken. Erst jetzt hatte Ayel Zeit ihn genauer zu mustern. Sein Haar war ebenfalls kurz und schwarz, typisch für die romulanische Rasse. Seine Augen waren Tiefbraun und wachsam, dennoch warm und freundlich.

„Es gibt eine wichtige Regel, von der ich hoffe, dass sie niemals gebrochen wird.“, begann der Captain in einem ruhigen Ton, ohne ihn wirklich anzusehen. „Ich erwarte von jedem absolute Loyalität.“

„Loyalität ist selbstverständlich, Sir. Sie ist wichtiger Bestandteil ...“

„In den Grundregeln steht das, ja. Doch ich meine damit, dass jeder für jeden da ist. Wir halten zusammen. Als Team, als Ganzes. Keine Alleingänge oder Egoismus.“, unterbrach ihn der Captain, jetzt erhob er den Blick und schaute Ayel ganz in die Augen, tief und fordernd. „Wenn du das versprechen kannst. Wenn du das einhalten kannst, dann bist du ab jetzt Teil dieses Ganzen, Teil dieser Crew.“

Für einen Moment lang war Ayel sprachlos. Konnte nicht atmen und auch nicht antworten. Dieses Schiff war nicht so wie die anderen. Es schien als würde hier eine eigene Welt existieren, als würde die Zeit hier anders laufen. Das hier war eine einzige, große Familie, die sich gegenseitig niemals im Stich ließen. 

„Nun?“, ertönte die ruhige Stimme des Captain, während er ihn immer noch anblickte, mit einer Augenbraue hochgezogen, wartend auf eine Antwort. 

„Ich …“, Der Captain blickte ihn an und Ayel wusste, dass er eigentlich nichts sagen brauchte. Der Mann vor ihm wusste die Antwort bereits, noch bevor er selbst die Worte aussprach. „Ich nehme mit Freude an.“

Erneut streckte der Captain die Hand aus, dieses Mal nicht zum Gruß, sondern um den Pakt zu besiegeln. Um Ayel in der Crew zu begrüßen und willkommen zu heißen. Dieses Mal zögerte Ayel nicht. Sofort ergriff er die Hand und lächelte.   
Genau nach dem hier hatte er gesucht.

Niemals hätte er erahnen können, dass Oren allein seine Zukunft sein würde. Sein Leben, zu dem er sich mit ganzem Herzen hingab.


End file.
